Your a What
by ParisFan83
Summary: When Percy bumps into Jace on the streets he doesn't know what to think about him. He looks just like Kronos/Luke and gives off a weird vibe of danger. What will they do when they run into each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Life vs. Reality

Percy's POV

The gods hate me. They really do. I was talking a Mrs. O'Leary for a walk in downtown Manhattan which is something I, actually, don't do very often. Usually I take her for walks around Long Island so if something interesting happened I wouldn't be too far from Camp Half-Blood and I could call for help, but since it was my mom's birthday I needed to be in Manhattan so we could celebrate it.

The weather was still cool, well chilly for spring, but I had a jacket on plus I was running all over the gloriously big city of New York trying to find my pet hellhound. You see Tyson and I take turns taking care of her and it was my turn, but it being my mom's birthday and all I had to bring her to Manhattan. (Do you know how hard it is to smuggle a gigantic hellhound into an apartment complex?) Anyway, while I was walking her, her ears perked up and she started sniffing the air like she had caught a scent of something. I figured it was just some monster terrorizing a grocery store so I let her go, but it wasn't until a few hours later when she didn't come back that I started to get worried. I needed to be home by five and if something bad happened to Mrs. O'Leary I don't know what I'd do. There I was so absorbed in my worries over Mrs. O'Leary that I didn't notice the tall blonde kid that was about to be run over by, well, me. Of course fate didn't intervene. Thump!

"Sorry!" Of course any other New Yorker would have just Yah whatever, but apparently not this kid.

"Hey watch it. I know I'm tall, muscular and exceedingly hansom, but you could have just asked to feel my muscles, you didn't have to go to all the trouble," he said. Arrogant much?

I gave him a weird look, and then gasped with surprise. He looked just like the Kronos version of Luke; gold hair and gold eyes, but as I looked closer I noticed subtle differences. His jawbone was more prominent with a shorter forehead and an altogether more round of a face than Luke did. Luke had a rectangular face with a really long forehead. I must have been staring because the only other person with gold eyes I met besides Hazel said, "I know I'm hot, but it really doesn't give people the right to stare, although a statue of my awesome self would look good in a museum."

I gave him another weird look, "Sorry," I said snapping out of my stupor, "Have you seen a really big grey dog running around nearby?"

"Yeah, I saw one three blocks down that way," while pointing in the direction he was walking from.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

As I turned down the correct street he pointed me on I realized I never got his name. I turned around to ask but he was already gone. Strange. I shrugged it off as I started running in the direction he pointed me in. As I was running, hopefully in the direction of Mrs. O'Leary, I glanced down at my watch and cursed, my mom was going to kill me. I'm three hours late for her party. I'm a dead man; I still haven't found Mrs. O'Leary yet. I'm going to die a horribly young death just know it, if it's not my mom it's Annabeth.

Just then I heard barking, thanks be to the gods its Mrs. O'Leary. Maybe I could get her to shadow travel us to my mom's apartment. I'm sure she is as ready to go home as I am, but … wait, something feels off. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up. I stopped dead in my tracks, you know that feel you get when someone is watching you, well you learn to take it seriously as a demigod.

"Mrs. O'Leary," I called. Here she came bounding toward me. Something was really wrong here. Instinctively I put a hand over my pocket were I kept Riptide. I felt like someone was watching me. Without any more hesitation that it would have taken Jack the Ripper to murder some innocent woman I jumped on Mrs. O'Leary, whispered my mom's apartment in her ear and off she went jumping into a pitch black alley. The next thing I know I'm in my mom's living room scaring the crap out of my mom and Paul, again.

When my mom realized it was only me she was madder than a provoked hornet in the middle of July. I was sent to bed without any supper, even after I said sorry, dang it, I'm really hungry too after all that running. Good thing I keep snacks in my room. It really wasn't my fault, but my mom didn't cut me any slack neither did Paul. I guess it was her birthday. Way to go Percy, way to make my mom feel like crap on her birthday no less, worrying about me. I should have called or something. God I'm an idiot.

While I was drifting off to sleep I wondered about the blonde haired golden eyed kid I met on the street. Did he have anything to do with the presence I had felt watching me, and why did I feel like I shouldn't be talking to him? He didn't feel like an enemy just someone that I should stay away from. I don't know. I'll talk to Annabeth about it the next time I see her. I was then enveloped in a blissful sleep, one without any dreams thank the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Weird Encounters

Jace's POV

When the kid with the black hair and really intense sea green eyes bumped into me, the first thing that came into my mind was watch where you're going kid, but then he gave me a really strange look. It was … unnerving. He looked at me like I was a ghost that has come back to haunt him, but he just said he was sorry and asked me if I had seen his dog. I pointed him in the direction I in fact had seen a dog. I decided that I should probably make my way back home to the institute, so I took off towards the roof where I had parked the vampire motorcycle; it was nearing twilight so I could ride it fine without any problems. I stopped. I had gotten a weird vibe from that kid. He had this aurora of quiet, unruly power. Was he some kind of warlock? I couldn't help it I was curious.

I doubled back towards the direction the kid was going, scaling buildings trying to catch up with him, I probably shouldn't call him kid in my head since he did look about my age, finally, I spotted him. He was running along the sidewalk looking more and more worried as the time passed by without any sign of his dog. He looked down at his watch and cursed while doubling his speed. I have to admit I struggled to keep up with him, he is fast. Grated, I was hoping to and fro fire escapes, trying to remain hidden. I had a feeling if he knew I was following him the result wouldn't be pretty. It wasn't before long I heard barking, I knew the kid heard it too because his whole body relaxed at once, but he stopped, and suddenly grew tense again, looking around like he was being followed, well, he was.

"Mrs. O'Leary," he called. It must have been the dog's name, weird name for a dog if you ask me, but she came running. That dog was huge, huge I tell you, but it seemed friendly, at least to the kid. I had a feeling that dog could be pretty furious when it needed to. The kid didn't even seem to hesitate, just jumped on its back and whispered something in its ear. They then took off towards a dark alley and disappeared, literally, to oblivion, no idea where they went. I jumped down from my hiding place to investigate, but there was no portal, there wasn't anything there but regular mundane stuff like trashcans and fire escapes. I decided not to tell anyone about him, even Clary, there was just something about him that wasn't normal.

When I got back to the Institute Alec could tell something was up but he didn't say anything. He probably thought it was the holy fire situation, or Clary. Who is this kid? Why did I feel like I shouldn't be talking to him? Why did he make me feel so … so uneasy?

**A/N- Sorry it isn't as long as the first chapter but I promise more adventure, so like stay tuned and stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

Restaurants

Percy's POV

"Hey Annabeth," I said while opening the apartment door for her to come in. My mom was out of state for a while doing a book signing for one of her novels that got really great reviews. Paul went with her so it was just me at home. I had asked Annabeth to come over to help me pack for camp in a week or so. Going through my room to get what I need for camp is really, really hard. Mostly, probably because I never clean it, but hey when you're out saving the world who has time for room cleaning?

"So," Annabeth said, "let's get to work packing." She said packing really sarcastically; it makes me think that she really isn't all that thrilled to be here.

"Listen, Annabeth, I really appreciate you coming out here and helping me pack. Maybe we could go out later and do something fun," I said that in hope that I might earn some brownie points.

She looked up at me and gave me a sly smile, mischief sparked inside her eyes, "What exactly will we be doing?" she asked.

"Well we could go see that movie that you wanted to see."

"That would be fun, but it's a documentary not a movie."

"Always correcting me aren't you, Annabeth."

"That's what I live for."

Ever since Annabeth and I got out of Tartarus I feel like every single moment that I'm away from her something really bad has happened to her. I really hope she doesn't think I'm clingy, but she has kind of been the same way. She sends me an Iris-message every night, not that I'm complaining because I send her one every morning. I do have to admit though that I'm surprised that she isn't more … I can't quite think of the right word to use maybe, protective, considering I've been having a terrible time controlling my temper after we escaped Tartarus. You see weird things happen when I get mad. Kind of like a tiny hurricane raging on around me wherever I'm at. You can see why she gets protective.

"So, let's get started packing."

"Okay Annabeth."

After two very tedious and embarrassing hours of cleaning my room/packing for camp we decided we would go get something to eat for diner before we go see that documentary. I really wanted to just go to Mickey D's, but Annabeth wanted to go to a dine in place. I don't go to many dine in places so I really had no idea where to go. I kind of lied and told Annabeth I knew the perfect place to go eat, I'm pretty sure she could see right through me, but she humored me. The plan was to walk around until I found a nice dine in place, we've been walking around for fifteen minutes, still haven't found anything. I remembered that Paul took us to Little Italy one time and we went to a tiny little pasta restaurant called La Meyla, and I remembered how to get to it so I decided, why not take Annabeth there. I'm brilliant!

"You're going to love this place Annabeth. It will be kind of like the Italian influence we never got while we were in Rome."

"So we're going to Little Italy?"

"Yep, and it is really good pasta."

"If you say so, Seaweed Brain, if you say so."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Well sometimes your plans don't exactly work out."

"That's not my fault!" Trouble follows me. I AM THE SON OF POSIEDON!

"I know but still."

"Oh hey look we're here," I said without much enthusiasm. From the outside the restaurant looked pretty small but once you got on the inside you realize it is bigger than it seems. There were café tables in front of it and there was a big plain white and green sign that said La Meyla over the top of the green umbrella awning. It is a cut little restaurant.

I held the door open for her to walk in and a waiter told us to take a seat wherever we wanted and that he'd be with us shortly, so I took Annabeth to one of the tables near the back. She was looking around curiously. I guess I might have earned some brownie points after all. I gave her one of my famous grins.

"Not quite what you expected Wise Girl."

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. Maybe you _can_ plan something fun."

Chuckling to myself as the waiter took our order I realized something; Annabeth was right everything I've planned for me and her has gone, well, wrong, everything except that day in Italy before Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus. That is not something I want to remember. Of course the whole day itself was fun, but that was before we both fell_, romantically_, into Tartarus together, (there isn't anything romantic about Tartarus) but we were together and that is all that mattered and ever will matter.

After Annabeth and I had finished our meal we decided that we had better go before the documentary starts. As we were walking to get to the theater Annabeth says, "You know Seaweed Brain we were walking in the opposite direction of the restaurant for a while before we doubled back, but it's okay, I still love you."

I felt my face go red, but all I said was, "I love you too, Annabeth."

A block or so away from the Theater was a restaurant called Taki's with two big body guard guys in front of it. I wonder what that was about.

"Hey, Annabeth, what do you think the body guards are for?"

"I don't know, maybe they have bar trouble."

"You want to go get a smoothie or something there?" I asked.

"No, there's something about it that seems off." I grunted a response. The only reason I wanted to go in there was because I wanted to see if we could get in the restaurant. Annabeth was right, again, there was something … off. Just then I thought I saw Luke. Annabeth gasped and stiffened beside me, I knew she had seen him too. Remembering the guy I ran into on the street the other day (literally) I took Annabeth's arm before she could protest and went into the theater.

"Percy, I thought I just saw Luke!" she protested.

"I know believe me that wasn't Luke."

"If it wasn't Luke then who was it?"

"A really arrogant guy."

"Well, how do you know him?"

"I don't."

"Then how do you -"

"Annabeth, you can't torture yourself like this," I said sadly.

She sighed.

**A/N – Sorry they didn't meet again, this chapter was so long that I decided to split them in half, so Jace's POV will be the next chapter. The restaurant that Percy and Annabeth went to is a real restaurant in New York in Little Italy.**


End file.
